A camera filter frame for holding a polarization filter is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The camera filter frame of Patent Literature 1 includes a front ring for holding the polarization filter and a rear ring for holding the front ring. The front ring includes an annular recess that is recessed to the inner peripheral side on the outer peripheral surface of the front ring. The rear ring includes an annular recess that is recessed to the outer peripheral side on the inner peripheral surface of the rear ring. The front ring and the rear ring are combined in such a manner that the respective annular recesses face each other in the radial direction, and a washer is inserted into an annular space formed by the annular recess of the front ring and the annular recess of the rear ring. The washer has its outer peripheral portion positioned in the annular recess of the rear ring and its inner peripheral portion positioned in the annular recess of the front ring. This structure enables the front ring and the rear ring to rotate relatively to each other about the axis with the washer as a guide.